


peering into

by gabriphales



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Eavesdropping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Single POV, like so little, nothing actually happens but tracy thinks it does, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: tracy has an interest in mr. fell's love life. she makes plenty of assumptions
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 31





	peering into

**Author's Note:**

> i love tracy sm i want more fic content involving her

Tracy, generally speaking, has always considered keeping to herself, and not minding others' business, a very good practice. Better to steer away from any possible trouble, than to get herself involved. And it's been easy for the most part. There isn't much to take note of these days, considering her business practices often reveal all sorts of vulnerability that leaves very little to the imagination. She doesn't have to go digging any deeper - everything's already laid out before her. 

But this? This is _exciting._ The rabbit hole she's found herself diving into headfirst. Who would have guessed that eccentric, quirky man down the road - the bookseller, both looking far too young, and far too old for his age - would have such an _array_ of gentleman suitors. Well, there's only two, Tracy's determined. But that doesn't mean the obvious tension between them is any less thrilling. 

Sometimes she'll see the the one in leather (surely a member of some washed-up rock band, she believes) poking 'round outside in his vintage car. He's waiting until the other man - a _delightfully_ polished, well-aged professional of _something_ (he gives off an air of knowing everything there is to know, though Tracy has to doubt that) - has left the store, leaving Mr. Fell alone. And she doesn't mean to stick her nose in the romantic affairs of a practical stranger, but Mr. Fell has always seemed so - so _odd,_ in an endearing, old-fashioned way. He's more than a tad bit crabby, if the passing conversations of his customers Tracy's overheard are remotely accurate. But Tracy can understand that. He seems the type to enjoy his time to himself, and not much more than that.

Not much more, excluding the company of two attractive, enamored men, it seems. 

She ends up inviting herself to the shop - curiosity's gotten the better of her, and she just _has_ to know more. Her luck shapes up to be more than plentiful, as both men make an appearance at the shop today. First comes the business man (the title she's taken to calling him in her head), with his bright, charismatic smile, and slightly otherworldly presence. There's something about him, Tracy decides, that just doesn't seem right. He's a little off in terms of personality, like he's forcing something that isn't quite there - using sand when he needs bricks for an unsteady foundation.

But his face - good heavens, that _face_ \- makes up for more than plenty of that. Not to mention his frame and build. When he takes off that overcoat, Tracy has to struggle not to give him a lingering stare. His hand finds a home on the small of Mr. Fell's back, and she has to strain to to hear the whisper he directs right into the poor bookseller's ear. How he manages to handle that, Tracy has no idea.

There's something of a backroom mentioned, and when they both make their way to it - Mr. Fell's suitor leading the whole while - Tracy flushes a rosy, delighted pink. 

_Good for you, Mr. Fell._ she thinks to herself. _Do enjoy yourself._

Even so, there's still competition. Mr. Crowley, as Shadwell's informed her is his name, arrives shortly after. Looking rather discontent, and stumbling around the bookshop with a firm, petulant frown tugging his lips thin. He keeps grousing under his breath, and Tracy has to wonder if this is common practice for them - does he know what's obviously going on? Is he aware of it? She certainly hopes he isn't. The poor love seems too sensitive for that sort of thing. Wouldn't want his heart getting bent out of shape.

When Mr. Fell finally returns, the other gentleman takes his leave in what, Tracy assumes, must be his attempt at being inconspicuous. He catches Crowley's gaze briefly, and they share a look that can only be described as _seething_ with irritation. 

Well. That's not a good sign, is it?

The bookshop clears out mostly after that. Tracy isn't sure why, though she feels rather compelled to leave with the whole lot of them. Perplexing, yet not an urge strong enough to dissuade her from the mission at hand. She settles down with an extended, heavy book on household management, and tries _very_ hard to seem as if she isn't eavesdropping. Which she is. She most definitely is.

Crowley's a bit of a romantic, she muses, as he won't stop pecking at Mr. Fell with frivolous advances. Offering wine, dinner at the restauraunt down the street, and calling him _angel._ Goodness, as if anyone could resist a wooing like that. Tracy's getting heated in her seat already. She holds back on the urge to fan herself, giggling under her breath when Mr. Fell says something about heading out together. The car engine revvs outside, and Crowley takes Mr. Fell's hand without even having to ask. 

Tracy smiles as the couple heads off together, barely even noticing that they're so invested in one another they forget her presence entirely - and end up locking her in the bookshop, left behind.


End file.
